


The Domesday Book

by Lord_Halifax



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Naruto, New Politics, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AI Dungeon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Halifax/pseuds/Lord_Halifax
Summary: Death. deceit. communism.Xi Jinping finds himself interrogating a CIA agent but gets more than he bargained for.World tensions erupt in this gripping story of invasion and betrayal brought to you with the help of AI Dungeon.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Uchiha Sasuke, Cuban leader & North Korean Leader, Nancy Pelosi & Xi Jinping
Kudos: 1





	The Domesday Book

You are Xi Jinping, Chairman of the Chinese communist party in the land of China. There is a blue spy in the base and your security team have moved you to a more secure facility to defend against assault. You are told that this man has been working for the CIA since he was a child and now they want him dead. He will be able to give you valuable information about what is going on inside the base.

> You water board the CIA agent.  
The CIA agent is an old man with a white beard who looks like he could easily drown if you were not holding his arms up. You decide to use the same tactic as before:

"I am the leader of all communists in China and I demand that you stop spying on us!"

> You slap Bernie Sanders.  
You slap the old man in the face several times and he lets out a few coughs each time before answering you.  
"I am not a communist, I am a social democrat" he answers, clearly winded.

> You say "Where are you from?"  
"I am from the West, what you call the United States"  
You picture a cowboy on a horse with a gun in his hand and a bandolier of bullets across his chest.  
"I want you to tell me where you came from and why you are here." You demand.  
"I want my lawyer" the man says in an annoying tone.  
You slap him again, a deep red coloured appears on his cheek and he looks down.  
"I am not answering you until you stop torturing me!" he shouts.

> You say "Stop torturing Bernie "  
Audible groans come throught the comms as your two men release the old man who looks in danger of fainting. You tell them to be more careful in the future

> You ask politely where he is from.  
"Excuse me" you begin, the man looks at you expectantly. "What is your name?"  
"My name is..." he begin but you stop him from continuing. "I am asking you politely where you are from."  
"I'm... I'm..." he stutters, clearly not used to asking for help.  
"I'm from the US, you know" interjects one of your men helpfully.

> You arrest the guard who has declared his origin to be within the United states.  
You nod to your men to continue.

> You ask bernie "why are you here?"  
"I am helping the american people" he answers.  
You do not believe him.  
"You are a spy!" you think to say, for that is not what you want to say in front of your men.  
Bernie Sanders swallows a cyanide pill. He struggles for a moment but then you hear a click followed by a faint smell of cigarette smoke.

> You fly to the United states.  
You are about to board a plane to the US. It will be the first time you have set foot on that country for decades. You keep your face emotionless as you board the plane, you do not want to give the pilot any ideas.

> You hijack the plane.  
You take control of the plane and turn it around to fly back to the US. You do not want to get involved with a possible border incident. You are a busy man and do not have the time or the interest to deal with it.

> You land in Washington DC.  
You step out of the plane, you have never been to this airport before but it looks similar to the ones at the other airports, so you head to it.  
You find it strange that there are no crowds of people eagerly waiting for you.

> You visit trump at the white house.  
An SUV with blacked out windows parks outside the white house and the agent inside it gets out to open the rear door for you. You get in and take a seat next to the trumps. You have not seen them since the events of september which he knew nothing about.

> You bake trump a sausage roll and poison it with cyanide.  
You hand the pastry to donald and tell him to take a bite. His mouth gapes and he chokes on it as he slowly dies. After his death you visit ronald and find him asleep. You wait ten minutes before killing him too.  
You consider what to do next.

> You orchestrate a coup in the united states to install a satellite communist regime led by Nancy Pelosi.  
The SUV takes you to washington's capitol and you get out. You look at the building with pride, it is there that your revolution will be made.  
You head into the capitol and find yourself in front of Nancy Pelosi's office.

> You say "Are you prepared for the revolution comrade?"  
"What revolution?" asks the Pelosi. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
You are about to speak when you are interrupted by a woman holding a toddler. The child's mouth is covered with purple and green food.

> You throw the toddler out of the window.  
You raise your arm and the toddler flies through the air. It hits Pelosi in the face, she looks surprised.  
"It was an accident!" she exclaims as she holds the child's face.  
You head back outside and get into the SUV.

> You kill Mike pence.  
You are driven to a small airport and ushered into a room. Mike Pence is waiting for you.  
"I thought you were better than this," he says, "coming to me like a common criminal.

> You say "Shut up"  
The word resonates throughout the room and causes a look of horror to appear on Mike's face.

> You slap mike.  
You slap mike and he falls silent.

"I have a gift for you" you say as you take the latters out of your bag.  
You place one on each side of mike and switch them on. In moments the room is filled with a bright white light.  
"What is this?" asks mike.  
"I made it for you." you reply.  
In the light you can see mike's eyes darting back and forth as he tries to look at both lights at once. It is the first time you've seen him scared.

> You increase voltage.  
You turn up the voltage and the lights begin to pulse.  
"It's the end for you" you gloat, "you rat".  
You wait for mike to make a statement but he is silent, his mouth is agape and he seems to be struggling to take in air.  
"It's too late for you" you say, "you've been k..."  
You feel two objects slam into your back and knock you to the ground. A sharp pain shoots through your chest as mike punches you in the face.

> You strangle mike.  
You reach around and grab a hold of Mike's throat. You begin to strangle and can feel his trachea intaking air.  
He begins to scream and flail about, slamming into the lights which now seem to be on full blast.  
"No! Stop!" he screams.

> You wrench harder.  
You wrench the throttle but Mike manages to reach around and put his hand over your mouth.  
"Banned" he says as he begins to count to three.  
As he reaches one, you wrench the throttle and the lights begin to arc.

> You electrocute mike.  
You pull the trigger and arc the lights. Mike is engulfed in white-blue flames, he lets out a scream and arches his back.  
A burning piece of flesh flies out of his mouth as he falls forward, smacking into the ground with a thud.

> You curb stomp mike.  
You raise your foot and place it on mike.  
"One!" he screams.  
You press down and begin to feel his ribs crack. He begins to scream but the scream is cut short as your foot crushing his chest.  
"Two!"

> You stamp on him hard.  
You stamp on him as hard as you can and hear ribs break.  
"I'm not afraid to do it again" you say, "or three."  
You pull your foot back and watch as mike's chest begins to rise and fall.

> You leave.  
You grab your bag and begin to walk to the door.  
" _Thank you_ " says mike's daughter as she walks out.  
" _Thank you for everything_ " says mike as he begins to cough up blood.

> You destroy the united states-Mexico border wall.  
You walk to the border wall and begin to destroy, concrete, rebar, steel, and wood.  
"What are you doing?" asks a border patrolman.  
"I'm taking nothing less than your life's work"

> You request nancy.  
You go and find nancy-your former classmate-and attempt to convince her.  
"Nancy, please, it's important" you say.  
"I need to let these people in" she responds, "they've been through hell and I can't just leave them out here".

> You ask nancy to March troops into mexico.  
"I'll march troops into Mexico if you let them in..." you say.  
"How?" asks nancy.  
"There's a dirt road that leads from the border wall to a portal which will take them through" you respond.

> You prepare to enter the portal.  
You walk towards the portal and look back. Standing on the edge of the wall is the skeletal corpse of a grue, barely fluttering its spindly wings as if trying to fly despite being dead.  
Bernie sanders enters through the portal, and the rest of the civilians go through.  
"The wall's down" he says looking around.  
"We're in Mexico now"  
Bernie attacks xi jinping with a katana to the neck, beheading him in one swing.  
You look at your phone and see that you have a ton of messages. The media has taken interest in what's going on since you've been tweeting about toppling walls, eatin  
"Nancy sent me a message"

> You request help from nancy.  
You message nancy saying you're still out here. She responds immediately and tells you to hold on the line while she gets a satchel of aid from a nearby military outpost.  
You sit down and wait as you see the walls of Tijuana crumble and fall.  
Bakugou appears from the wreckage and challenged you to a duel for the title of number one hero. You accepted and stand before him, he holds a katana and you a sword, both of you hoping to prove the other is the true successor of the hero's legacy.  
You clash swords as his swing and yours meet.

> You stab bakugous chest.  
As your sword pokes into his chest, his eyes widen in horror.  
"I accept your surrender" you say in a calm voice.  
The boy looks at you and grunts, you grab your sword out of his chest and pull it out of his body.

> You administer medical aid.  
You walk over to the bleeding boy and press your hands on his wound to heal it.  
"I am the new hero" you say, "call me Mr. Hero, or call me no one at all".  
You stand up and look into his eyes.

> You kiss him.  
You lean in and kiss him, his lips taste faintly of blood. His eyes widen at first but then he closes his eyes and looks into the distance. His breathing slows down and soon he falls unconscious.

> You stab him.  
You stab him multiple times, and a few hours later his body is found by the media with several holes in his chest. The police have already tried to question you but you avoided their questions and left.  
Bernie approaches with an army of angry socialists armed with swords, intent on liberating the united states from your rule. They're stopped and turned around by your invisible force field.  
"Mr. Hero" says a woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties,"We demand the release of all political prisoners and an end to human rights abuses.  
"That's nice" you respond,"

> You ask Nancy to assemble the national guard and attack Bernie's army.  
Nancy is leading a squad of national guard into battle against a new legion of socialists. They're backed by several dozen supervillains and many thugs.  
"Nan, what are you doing?" you ask.  
"I'm taking out the support!

> You ride into battle on your Bear called winnie the pooh.  
You charge forward using your rocket boots, knocking people and firing your laser guns. You blast a few dozen enemies before running out of ammo and coming to a halt. More enemies appear from the buildings and overwhelm your soldiers.  
"Look out!" someone screams.  
You look up and dodge a bullet. A man with armor on stands before you firing a bazooka.  
"Did you really think you could take over the U.S. without a fight?" he says raising his gun barrel.

> You say "You will never defeat china!"  
You say something in mandarin that must have some sort of magical effect, because the man bursts into flames.  
"Bastard!" he screams.  
He runs off screaming and you take advantage by gathering up your troops and retreating towards the border.

> You escape into Belize and nuke mexico.  
You flee your burning homeland and fly into the night sky. A single missile follows you and then it disappears. You don't care, you know you've won.  
You land in Belize and meet up with North Korea and Cuba's armies.  
"We were waiting for you"

> You say "Why are you here?"  
"Cuba wants to talk"  
You are lead deep into the jungle and the three leaders sit down to talk.  
"Cuba's here because the rest of the world hates you" says North Korea's leader.

> You say "Why do you care?"  
"Cuba wants to kill you" says North Korea's leader.  
"Why?" asks you.  
"Cuba doesn't like the West winning" says North Korea's leader.  
You sit down to talk to Cuba.

> You say "I promise I will destroy the west if you help me defeat Bernie "  
"Cuba wants to make a deal" says Cuba,  
You and Cuba come to an agreement. You will help him destroy Britain if he helps you defeat the U.S.A.

> You march against Bernie's army with Cuban and north Korean forces.  
You are joined by North Korea and Cuba as you get close to your target. You face mass riots and protests as you near the U.S. border. Still, you press forward.  
"The U.S.A. is going down" shouts Cuba.

> You attack bernie.  
You attack the stadium but find it heavily defended. You open fire and a hail of gunfire hits you. You are hit in the chest and fall to the ground. As you lie there an explosion rips through the air and shrapnel tears through your body.

> You use the regenerative power of communism to heal the wounds.  
The wounds regenerate and you get up to fight again.  
You lead your army past the border and into California, toward the city of Los Angeles. Your men are fanatic and endless hordes charge forward to fight. More and more people join your side everyday and every enemy you face is crushed.

> You confront bernie.  
You march across California and finally reach the city of Los Angeles. You are surprised to find that the stadium where bernie holds his speeches still undefended. Your hordes storm it and thousands of people flood out but you are shot by security before you can take control.  
Bernie takes you hostage and begins interrogation.  
"Tell your little band of fanatics that they will not take this city!" he screams  
You remain silent.  
"Tell them!

> You say "I will never submit to you!"  
"There will be no peace between the people and you! The people will fight, and they will win!" you shout.  
"Tell that to your dead friends" he says and shoots you in the chest.  
You are killed by a gunshot wound to the heart.  
You are Nancy Pelosi, president of the united states. You have just been informed that Xi Jinping is dead.  
Cuba informs you of their deal with Xi and that if you dont invade the UK, they will kill you.  
You have two bad options. agree to their invasion and be killed in a war that was avoidable. Or invade the UK yourself and be killed by your own troops, or killed trying to kill bernie, which is what you are going to do regardless of what Cuba does.

> You use the blood of bakugou from Xi's knife to clone another bakugou.  
You decide that you will take Xi's knife and use it to create a powerful, immortal bakugou. You will take this new bakugou and lead the nation.  
You wait until nightfall and sneak back to the stadium.

> You take Xi's knife.  
You walk quietly through the stadium and find your way to bernie's office. You slowly open the door and see a figure slumped in a chair.  
You walk forward to reveal bernie's lifeless body.You put your hand on the knife it still clutched in its hands.

> You take the knife.  
You take the knife and leave the stadium.  
You leave the stadium and have the knife hidden in your robes.  
You wait for nightfall and leave the stadium to assassinate bernie.  
You enter the stadium and walk towards bernie's office.

> You clone bakugou.  
You find a hidden door in bernie's office and open it.  
The room is small with little in it other than a desk and a single chair.  
You walk over to the desk and sit down in the chair.  
"Soon, this whole world will be mine"

> You tell bakugou that his mission is to kill Boris Johnson, prime minister of the united kingdom.

Bakugou's clone appears  
"Do not fail me" it says.  
"I will not" you reply  
"Do you know where the prime minister stays?"  
"Yes"  
"Do what you must"  
The clone vanishes and you hear a snap.

> You fly to the united kingdom.  
You apparate to a hotel in London.  
You wait in your hotel room for the rest of night and into the morning.  
You awake to find that it is lunchtime and decide to visit a local restaurant.  
You order a club sandwich with fries and a drink.  
Jeremy Corbyn sits down next to you and smiles  
"Hello, I'm not supposed to be here, it's against my summon but I won't be able to sleep without eating so..." he says before you grab his throat and stab his neck with the bread.  
You drop the knife and order another round of drinks.

> You help corbyn.  
You apparate back to the stadium.  
"Someone help!" you shout as you apparate back.  
Nobody answers your cries and you feel yourself being strangled.  
You see your own blood coat the floor and disappear altogether before you feel yourself released.

> You staunch the bleeding of Corbyn's wounds.  
You use your last piece of clotting material to stop the bleeding.  
"Thank you" he says as he stands up.  
"I'm glad I could help, it's been a pleasure working with you"  
You shake his hand before he disappears.  
Boris Johnson fortified Westminster after hearing of Corbyn's incident.  
"We are not going to push for a quick vote. The situation is too shaky. We need to wait for at least a couple of weeks before we can be sure of victory and corby's other fanatics don't do anything stupid in the meantime" he says.

> You request bakugou assembles a death squadron to help you assassinate boris.  
The day after your meeting with corby, you decide to request bakugou for help.  
The ritual takes place the next night.  
You stand on top of an apartment building with bakugou.  
"This is it" you say.  
The rain splatters your face as you stare out at the darkness below.  
You notice a young man wearing dark clothing and a balaclava running across the street.

> You say "Who are you?"  
"I'm sasuke, your new roommate" he says.  
He walks over and grabs your hand to help you off the building.  
You collapse on the sidewalk as bakugou turns to face you.  
"What happened you?" he asks.

** Alternate universe Sasuke ^ **

> You say "I stabbed Corbyn "  
He laughs  
"Oh yeah, you did? Cool, I've always wanted to stab that cocksucker"

> You say " _I stabbed corbyn_ "  
"Really? You just stabbed corbyn? That's awesome. Shall I join in?"  
You look at bakugou as the rain starts to pour down and you are soon soaked through.  
"Alright" he says. "What's the plan?

> You say "Its nothing"  
"Don't worry, it's nothing. Don't worry" you say.  
You look over at the young man who is looking around cautiously.  
He's wearing a balaclava, dark clothing and boots. He has short fair hair and is about average height and build.

> You say "Are you here for the deed, Sasuke?"  
"Huh?" he asks staring at you.  
"The killing?" you say.  
He looks around again and pulls out his phone.  
"Who are you?" he asks.  
"I'm the man who is going to kill you"

> You say "Just kidding!"  
He bursts into laughter as he throws his head back.  
"Kidding? You? The man who killed hundreds of people?"  
"Yeah, I could never kill someone as cute as you though"  
You blush as he chuckles.  
"So why did you come here, Sasuke?"

> You say "We need to kill boris johnson"  
He stops laughing and smiles.  
"Ah, so that's why you're here. I would love to see boris die a painful death. Will you help?

> You say "Yes"  
"Good, let's go then"  
You begin walking towards the apartment building and Sasuke follows.  
"So, how did you become so good at killing?" he asks.  
You stop walking and stare at him.

> You say "I fought in the second Vietnam war"  
"Oh, really? That's impressive"  
The man stops in his tracks and drops to one knee.

> You say "You okay?"  
"I'm sorry sir, would you please stand up?" you ask politely.  
He stands back up and you continue walking as he follows.  
You walk down the dark stairwells to boris' apartment. You knock three times on the door and wait.

> You convince the officer at the door that you are an ambassador  
"Who the fuc.... are you? Get the fuc.... out of here! I don't have anything to do with boris" the voice says from behind the door.  
Sasuke knocks on the door.  
"Open up in there, it's important" he shouts.

> You say "We know your lying!"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean"  
The door suddenly opens and boris appears, he has been sleeping in a tracksuit.  
"What's going on? What are you doing here?"  
"We're here to talk about the bombing at the stadium"

> You say "Can we come inside?"  
"What? Now?"  
"Yes"  
"Yeah sure, I'm not going to sleep again tonight anyway"  
You walk inside as boris locks the door behind you.  
"Okay, what's this about a bombing?"

> You say "Boris, I've been sent to kill you by bakugou and the Cuban government. I need your assistance in reclaiming the united states in the memory of Xi Jinping. I won't harm you if you help me."  
"What? Bullsh*t! boris you don't seriously believe that do you?"  
"I'm sorry sir, I do not know what you mean"  
The man looks around nervously.  
"What do you think of the new American president?" he says.

> You say "Bakugou needs to die"  
"She's not..." boris begins to say before being shot point blank in the head.  
Boris slumps down in his chair as blood trickles from his ear.  
You tackle Sasuke after he has shot boris in the head. You struggle for a bit as you try to figure out what to do next. boris' phone is on the desk and you see that it's unlocked.  
You look at the text messages and see some between him and his girlfriend.

> You say "Why did you kill him?"  
"He was getting suspicious. I texted him some bullsh*t to convince him to come to the apartment. When he got here I killed him"  
"You're a monster"  
Sasuke stares back at you, a blank expression on his face.

> You kiss sasuke.  
You look down at the bloody corpse of boris johnson, your heartbroken friend.  
"Why did we kill him?" you ask in a low voice.  
"We need to get out of here"  
Sasuke shoots the door lock and quickly opens the door.

> You wrestle the gun off of sasuke.  
You wrestle the gun from sasuke. The gun goes off, hitting your best friend in the head.  
He slumps down in his seat and you are left speechless as he dies.

> You collect his blood.  
You collect your best friends blood.

> You seize power in the united kingdom.  
"This is your last chance to become a valuable member of our team or die" you say to the other two men.  
You look around the opulent apartment and think back to when the three of you used to drink beer in the shower and go on stupidly dangerous adventures.  
"Fine. I'll join your shithole team" says one the men.  
You give him ten seconds to grab all the valuable tech he can and are about to make another move when you see boris' body twitch.

> You inspect body.  
You turn boris' body over in a panic when you hear a quiet sigh from him. You see a small crack in his skull and remove the object that went into it.  
You quickly search the man and remove his phone. You quickly send a message to your new team.  
You look at the phone and see that the message has only gone out to the british team, not all your new team.  
Sending the message you were reading from a site about internet addiction.

> You invade cuba.  
"I'm going to Cuba" you tell the other members of your cabinet.  
Akinboye is a small island and an invasion would not take much effort.

> You confront the leader of cuba.  
You go to the hotel where you know the Cuban leader to be staying. You let yourself in with the key you stole from boris johnson's body.  
You find yourself staring down at a man in a bathrobe, pointing a gun at you.

> You negotiate.  
You drop down to your knees and pull off your balaclava, revealing your identity.  
"Ah, erm... sorry about that, this is my first time doing this" you say.  
The man is silent and aims the gun at your head.

> You cant let's the united states suffer for any longer under the tyranny of bakugou.  
"I'm going to make sure you never oppress anyone ever again"  
He looks down and seems to be reminded of his dead wife. He lowers his gun.  
"I'll contact you when I find the others, I'll definitely take out bakugou"

> You visit mexico to gather supporters for the invasion of the united states.  
"You're either with us or you're against us when it comes to this" you say to mexico.  
"I understand"

> You say "Are you with me?"  
"Best you learn the truth soon, bakugou" mexico replies.  
You decide you'll tell all the members of your cabinet about bakugou's mental state when you get back to the hotel.  
Bakugou appears before the cabinet and is livid. He demands to know why you took it upon yourself to seize power.  
"It was self defense!" you say indignantly.  
"WHAT!? You expect me to believe that some midget with only a few scraps of power told you to invade me and all of us?"  
"He didn't tell me to do it!

> You say "Bakugou, I am loyal I assure you, I'm sorry about sasuke, I miss him too."  
"Sasuke?! He was my best friend, of course you miss him too, idiot, but that's no excuse for your incompetence."  
You have no words for that remark.

> You say "Sir, give me another chance, I beg you"  
Bakugou raises his gun and shoots you in the head.  
"I should have listened to him."  
He leaves the cabinet room and immediately calls you a weakling for your inability to stop sasuke from leaving the village.  
Kyou Kesevers you with suicide.  
You wake up as Nancy's second clone enters the room.  
"What happened?" you ask.  
"Bakugou, sasuke, and everyone else died, you successfully used the birds to destroy the last of their strongholds."  
"Good, it's all over now. The future is now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is amazing what AI dungeons comes up with.


End file.
